Through the Valley
by G.L. Fairywinkle
Summary: Ok, well my story isn't really PG13, but I put it there anyway. This is basically an intro to some of my made up HP characters. It takes place at Lily and James's funeral, so its sad! I think its pretty good. Please R


  
  
  
A/n: This is really an introduction of sorts to my made up characters; Casey Bartlett, Caliope Black, and Arianna Bartlett. This will be from Arianna's POV. Though I call it an introduction, this story itself has really nothing to do with any of my future stories including my characters. It is basically a story in itself, do not expect continuations of this specific story, but really, how far could I continue it anyway? Funerals are a pretty final thing. Ha, well... anyway, please R&R. Just to let you know, I have put another chapter up of my story "The Black Night" if anyone is interested. *hint hint *  
  
*NOTE * The only things I own in this story are Arianna Bartlett, Caliope Black, Casey Bartlett, and of course the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius of a woman we know as J.K. Rowling!!!   
  
  
"Through the Valley"  
  
  
The room was loud with silence, silence pierced only with the sounds of stifled cries. It was a dismal atmosphere that day, the very world itself was mourning the loss by providing harsh chilly weather, as was typical of a November day. This day we find Arianna Bartlett, standing over the casket, grieving the death of her two close friends, Lily and James Potter. The casket lid was closed and Arianna read to her self the words, which were carved upon it.  
  
"Even though I walk through   
  
The valley of the shadow  
  
of death, I will fear no  
  
Evil, for you are with  
  
me..."  
  
  
"Describes them perfectly," Arianna muttered, "Lily could do anything as long as James was with her." With that, she walked back toward the corner where stood her friend, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Remus." Arianna said dully. Ordinarily, she would have hugged Remus, but Arianna was still shocked from the loss four best friends in one night. She was barely able to feel a thing, only numb, dull pain.  
  
"Hello," Remus responded lethargically, obviously he was felling the same way as Arianna, "How are you?"   
  
"Oh, alright, considering the circumstances."  
  
" How are you handling everything? Three of our best friends gone." He said bitterly.  
  
"No, Remus, four. Four of our friends are gone." Arianna spat.  
  
"Four? Who are you...? Oh, you mean Sirius." Responded Lupin.  
  
"Yes, of course I do," she said in a strangely high-pitched voice, "To me he is as dead as the others."  
  
Remus and Arianna stood silently for a moment, staring at the casket of Lily and James, that is, until a woman burst through the doors. This woman was tall and lanky, with short poofy brown hair, and pale blue bloodshot eyes. This was Caliope Black. Caliope ran over toward Remus and threw herself upon him, making him fall backward onto the bench.  
  
"Oh Remus," she wailed hysterically, "They're dead! I don't- I don't believe it! And my brother, Oh Sirius, how could he? He betrayed us, he was my only family left and he betrayed me! And... and..." Caliope's words faded into dry sobs which filled the before silent room. Arianna and Remus tried to comfort her, but couldn't. How could they comfort her when they themselves needed it as much as she?  
  
The minutes hereafter crept slowly until the arrival of another woman. This girl was rather normal in height and had long blonde hair and violet eyes, like her twin, Arianna. This was Casey Bartlett.   
  
"Er, Hello everyone." Casey said slowly. Casey was never really friends with Caliope or Remus, and her and her sister usually despised each other.  
  
"Casey." Arianna replied stiffly.  
  
Casey cleared her throat and said in a rather poisonous tone, "So, I hope you're happy with yourself Arianna."  
  
"What!" Arianna responded in shock.  
  
"Oh yes, you're glad something horrible happened to Sirius." Casey stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"What is this rubbish? What are you on about?"  
  
"Oh, you dumped Sirius and wanted something horrible to happen to him, you said, well, you've got it. Probably made the man go insane without you, so he did the bidding for You-Know-Who, now look at what's happened. It's your own fault that they died."  
  
Arianna was rendered speechless at this allegation. She looked her sister, with great malice radiating from her. Her face was as red as her long curly hair from being so infuriated. Finally, she spoke. "My fault," Arianna screeched, " Now, see here! Sirius must have been working for Voldemort for over a year! If there's one thing I know it's this, Casey, Voldemort doesn't trust that easily. He wouldn't send a person off to do his dirty work if they had only been part of his 'circle' for merely two weeks! Voldemort was evil, not stupid!" Everyone in the room now was staring at Casey and Arianna with much contempt for disturbing the services. But this did not keep Casey from continuing her rant.   
  
"Oh, and how do you know all of this about Who-Know-Who, huh? Were you working for him too? You and your beloved ex-beau, working together for the Dark Lord. Did Sirius just get too high in the ranks for you and you got jealous and sacked him?"   
  
Arianna's fury reached it's height. Arianna, whose mind was already reeling from all of the death and tradgedy, could not stand another piece of this radical accusation. She was overcome with grief and fury, so much so that she fainted. And, with that, she knew no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I know that was a sort of bad ending, but oh well. Expect to see more of these characters in upcoming stories of mine. Now, I am thoroughly depressed from writing this, so I am gonna go, get my CD, and a cookie and get nice and hyper again! LOL! Please R&R.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
